LEDs have been used widely in many applications due to its light sensing capability. In many current semiconductor applications, LEDs are mounted directly on a printed circuit board as individual components and electrically connected to other components, such as power and logic components, on the board. In other applications, LEDs are placed into semiconductor devices using silicone or silicon-based materials. These materials, however, has poor performances due to its high coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE), poor adhesive to metal and high moisture permeability. Therefore, a need exists for a method and system to provide a reliable LED semiconductor device that provides a better performance.